Carbon materials can impart electric conductivity, thermal conductivity and the like on resin materials, coating materials and the like. Moreover, carbon materials are also used as an electrode material for a battery. For these carbon materials, carbon nanofibers, carbon nanotubes, carbon black and the like are known.